chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Wyatt
Naomi Liana Wyatt is a character used by Lowri in World 12: Spies. She is 26 years old and works as a field agent for the EH Department of the CIA. She possesses the abilities of Gravity Manipulation, Precognition and Immortality Bond. Appearance Naomi has dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Her hair is normally quite unstyled but this seems to suit her. She also only wears the barest amount of make-up, around her eyes. She is 5'9 in height and slimly built, making her look deceptively fragile. Normally, her work requires her to wear suits but otherwise she tends to dress quite casually, preferring jeans or shorts and loose shirts. Personality Naomi is a very likeable and easy-going young woman. She can get most people to trust her with little effort. She is naturally gentle and used to dislike lying and hurting others, but her work has forced her to toughen up slightly in those regards. Her loyalty may be her best feature. Abilities Naomi's first ability is Gravity Manipulation. When she first manifested this ability, aged 15, she had little control of it and would often remove gravity accidentally or even unknowingly. She would levitate herself and objects around her sporadically, as she usually wasn't strong enough to create anti-gravity evenly over an entire area. Since then, she has learned to control this aspect of the ability. She can by now remove gravity evenly or target specific people and things to levitate, and she always does so deliberately. She has also developed her anti-gravitational effect enough to enable people to fly. During her training, she has been taught to increase gravity in order to slow down people's movements and trap them, and to increase gravity further so that she even crushes a person. She can sometimes limit the area of her crushing effect, but is still fine-tuning this part of her ability's use. Very recently, she has also learned to create gravitational black holes or vortexes which suck in their surroundings. Currently these vortexes are very small, but in future she will learn to make larger ones. She is also currently slightly at risk of creating black holes accidentally when in an emotional state, such as if she is very angry, frustrated or afraid. Normally she is immune to being drawn into her vortexes, but possibly someone could force her into one. Her second ability is Precognition. Naomi occasionally has dreams which show her visions of the future, and she can also experience these visions when awake as well. They do not occur frequently, but they are very vivid and detailed and she can interpret them easily. She appears to enter a trance when in a waking vision. They normally last between five and fifteen minutes. Additionally, she can also predict the future through visible artistic mediums, such as paintings, sketches and in writing. Her third ability is Immortality Bond, which she shares with Liam Sanders. This bond effectively makes Naomi and Liam immortal. If one of them is hurt or injured, he or she will heal almost instantly as long as the other remains alive. The bond will protect against all injuries, illnesses and poisons, and it will also protect against the effects of ageing. It doesn't matter what the physical distance is between the individuals. One could even have time travelled and the bond would still stay in effect. In order to kill someone with this ability, both who possess the ability would have to be fatally injured at the same time. Family & Relationships *Father - Stephan Wyatt *Mother - Karen Wyatt *Older brother - Damien Wyatt *Younger sister - Kayley Wyatt History Naomi grew up in Midland, Texas, where her parents had moved to live 5 years before she was born, when her brother was 2 years old. She manifested gravity manipulation when she was 15. She began levitating herself and took several minutes to regain control and return to the ground, but she believed at the time that luckily no one had seen her, or that if someone had seen, they'd believed that they must have imagined it all. In reality, she had been spotted and reported to the CIA. A few weeks after she began university, an agent posing as one of her tutors approached her, offering training and a possible job. She accepted. She moved to Washington D.C shortly after graduating, and has been an agent ever since, manifesting her second ability a year after beginning her work. She has also formed an incredibly close friendship with her colleague Liam Sanders. They have both been recently transferred to work with Tyler Cooper and Neil Sparhawk after their old team leader, Michael Samson, was captured on a solo mission. Etymology Naomi is a Hebrew name meaning "beautiful, pleasant, delightful", and also a Japanese name meaning "beautiful honesty". These meanings are generally reflective of her, though the Japanese meaning is ironic because of the requirements of her profession. Her middle name, Liana, is Latin but it has no known meaning. Her surname is English and it means "strong, brave or hardy war". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.